Talk:Caleb Rivers/@comment-173.60.187.251-20120121235623/@comment-173.60.187.251-20120125075223
Yeah... Fuck You! Now I can try and put that feeling in nicer more civil terms. One might say that I am not educated or intelligent enough to find other words to convey my feelings..... But I do.. However, seeing as I do not like to ramble and BS on what I can summarize in a few sentences, Fuck You seems like a pretty good alternative. I am not a pretentious wannabe like yourself. You see the thing about the internet especially PUBLIC FORUMS is that I or any other person living in this country can say whatever the fuck they want. Its something called " Free Speech". I think you can find it in your history book ( assuming you can read, because Its clear to me you do not know how to write) Its under " Bill of Rights." Furthermore, a person only gets offended is he/she is called something they are insecure about. You do not know me and I do not know you. You can call me ugly, bitch, stupid, etc. But I know I am none of the above, which is why I would not get offended. I think its time for some self-reflection on your part. " Now be deceased" is a lyric from 2pac... Be free to interpret that anyway you want. I still think he is ugly and he reminds me of a monkey. My opinion of him is never going to change. Actually... It might, if he grows on me. Because I am an open minded person. You are right about one thing... I can`t punch threw the screen and hit you. I am also not going to go to Canada in order to find you. Everything you just said....err; "typed", makes no sense whatsoever. I did nothing wrong in stating my opinion of him. But when somebody calls me stupid and starts threatening me.. How do you think a normal person would respond to that? Part of the art of insulting a person is to know how and when to lose gracefully. Apparently you don`t. This is the internet.. People do not have time to watch their grammatical errors or what preposition they use. This Aint no English class.. ( Yeah I went there.) If you begin to attack me.. ME of all people, prepare to get your caps peeled. If my opinions didn`t hold much water.. Why would you go through all the trouble of replying and typing all that? I don`t know who you think you are.. But you are nobody to tell me how I should live my life.. You understand me?! I don't know why I'm even typing now all can do is start rhyming telling you how your not shining thinking you can out smart me? Bitch, let me tell you, stfu and stop whining you can`t BS a good Bullshitter. Everything coming out your mouth smells like really bad cheddar yeah bitch do your little song keep commenting on forums when you and I both know that your bouncing off the walls next time just leave me alone before you send yourself spiraling of control 1, 2, 3 and to the 4 Im tired as fuck! and I `m leaving out the door 6, 7, 8, and to the 9 next time I promise I won`t play as nice. A brainiac in fact son, you mainly lack attraction You look insanely whack when just a fraction of my mind runs. And Check. Pick up that thing on your floor- I think you just dropped your --------.